moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur/Transcript
Transcript Some things start out big... and some things start out small. Very small. But sometimes the smallest thing... can make the biggest changes of all. - Yar, what is it? - I don't know. Plio, get back here! We don't know what it is! Plio, be careful. Dad, get over here. - Zini, it's not safe. - Oh, I always have to go when stuff's happening. - Well, what is it? - It was an egg. Look! - What? - It's a cold-blooded monster from across the sea. Vicious, flesh-eating. - Looks like a baby to me. - Babies grow up. You keep that thing, one day we'll turn our backs-- It'll be picking us out of its teeth. Things like that eat things like us as snacks! - So, what do we do? - Get rid of it! What has gotten into you? Plio, that thing is dangerous! I'm sorry, little one. Okay, get rid of it. All right, I will. You'd better hurry up, Dad. It looks hungry. Here. It's okay. We'll teach him to hate meat. Watch his head. I-I mean, watch it. He could bite. This monster's got no teeth. What's he gonna do, gum us to death? Zini, come on. Look at that sweet little face. Does that look like a monster to you? Let me out! Let me out! Hair ball! That was great! Get him! Oh, no! Attacking lemurs! Suri, please! I can't take it! There are too many of you! Come on! Pick on somebody your own size. Stop! Help! All right, get up, get up, get up! Hold it! I-- No, stop it! Stop it! Oh, no-- Aladar? You're not dead. - No! - All right, guys, break it up. Remember the courtship? You're gonna miss seeing all that smooching. - Oh! - Oh, Mom! That's okay, Plio. We can smooch right here! - It's a shame you don't like kids. - Nasty little vermin. Go find Zini. He's rehearsing pickup lines. Let's hope he's found some new material. Hey, sweetie, if you'll be my bride, I'll groom ya. That is good. Oh, that's good. Girls, I'm known as the professor of love... and school's in session! Yeah, I still got it. I hope it's not contagious. I'm a raging epidemic of romance. Come on, hot stuff. Let's get going. You don't wanna miss Yar's annual pep talk. Oh, goody. I can't wait to hear the mating advice of an old monkey. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. I heard that in his day that old monkey was quite a swinger. - You talkin' about Yar? - Yeah. - To hear him tell it, he put the prime in primate. - Really? Okay, boys, gather 'round. Listen and learn from the master. Now, girls, don't jump into the trees after the first boy with a cute back flip. Now, girls, don't jump into the trees after the first boy with a cute back flip. It's more fun if you keep them guessing. It's more fun if you keep them guessing. And if a cute back flip doesn't work, guess. You're never going to forget this day, so make it one to remember. You're never going to forget this day, so make it one to remember. But if you mess up, don't worry. They'll never remember. But if you mess up, don't worry. They'll never remember. Come on, guys. We don't wanna let 'em down. - Go on, now! Chest out, chin up! - Whoo! - Go on, now! Chest out, chin up! - Whoo! - Go on, now! Chest out, chin up! - Whoo! Make 'em look good, son. Come on, Yar. With my charm and your brains, no problem. Hey, girls, look what just pulled into town. - Hey, ladies! - Your buffet table of love. - Right here, right here! - Hey, beautiful! Hey, free samples! Get me while I'm hot! - Whoa! - Wow! Zini! You're missing all the action, pal. Come on. Hey, haven't you heard? I am the action! Whoo! Ah, don't worry, Zini. You always have next year. Hey, I'm lucky to be rid of them. With the ladies, before you know it they all wanna move to a bigger tree. Oh, well. Poor Zini. The clan still has one bachelor. No, we have two. Well, it's never really been his best event. - He's got a tougher hide than mine. - Oh, Aladar. If only there was someone on the island for you. Well, you know, who looks like you, but prettier. Come on, Plio. What more could I want? - What are they? - I don't know. - What are they? - I don't know. - Dad? - Something's wrong. Aladar, where's Suri? She's up in the tree. Come on! Go, go! Come on! - Mom! - Suri! - Mom! Mom! - Suri! - Mom! - Suri, where are you? Run, Aladar! Run! Run! Yar, come on! - Zini, jump!Jump! - Zini, jump! - Zini! - Hold on! Plio! Yar! Where are you? Aladar! Over here! Oh, Suri. Easy. Easy. They're all gone. Shh, shh. I'm here. Come on. We can't stay here. Now, now, Suri. There's nothing to be afraid of. - Look! - Whoa! - Did you see that? - What? - I did. - Me too! - Where did it go? - I don't know. Let's go see. - Leave it alone-- Hey! - Shh, Dad! - I-It's scaring Suri here. - No, it's not. Everyone just be quiet. - Yar, grab on! - I can't reach! Aladar, they're stopping! Huh? Stay out of my way! You heard Kron. Move it! Watch it! Zini, get your head down! Walkin' backwards, huh? Well, let me know if that gets you there any faster. Keep those little legs movin', Url, or you'll get left behind. Look at all the Aladars! I-If you're even thinking of joining them-- Hang on! Hang on! Kron. There is a more protected spot further down the-- We'll rest here for the night. Go ahead, Bruton. We'll rest here for the night. Go ahead, Bruton. Oh, Eema, I wish we were at your nesting grounds now. Oh, Eema, I wish we were at your nesting grounds now. All this pushing and shoving about, just for a place to sleep. I'm not used to this kind of behaviour. Baylene, you got big feet. Just give 'em a kick. Git! Oh, I could not possibly. Uh, uh, shoo, shoo. Will you come on, Baylene? You wanna get to the nesting grounds alive? Show some backbone. Hey there! Oh, sorry about that. Uh, it's just we overheard you talking, and, um-- Well, my word. Look at Url. He doesn't normally warm up to strangers so fast. - What an unfortunate blemish. - Good mud bath'd clear those right up. Excuse me? Um, he's my grandfather, a couple times removed. Try a couple of species removed. Uh, uh, uh, my name's Aladar. This is my family. We're all that's left. Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry. Baylene's the last of her kind. Finding stragglers like her all along the way. I heard you say something about nesting grounds. It is the most beautiful place there is, child. It's where the herd goes to have their babies. Will we find anybody that looks like us there? Oh, the last few days I've seen 'em all shapes and sizes. Who knows what we'll find. The hard job now is just getting there. - And we're being driven unmercifully. - By who? - Kron, the herd's head honcho. - We can hardly keep up. A-An older woman like myself, it's-- well, it's positively indecent. Then tell him. What's the worst he can do? Oh! Hey! What's his problem? - That's him, honey. Kron. - Huh. Uh, excuse me. Kron! You got a second? - Get lost, kid. - Relax, Bruton. - Who are you? - Uh, Aladar. Why aren't you uphill with the-- uh, young bloods? Well, I was back here talking to these guys. I guess they-- they're having a hard time keeping up. So, you know, maybe you could slow it down a bit. Hmm. Let the weak set the pace. Now, there's an idea. Better let me do the thinking from now on, Aladar. Hey, they need help back here. Watch yourself, boy. Don't worry. That's how my brother treats newcomers. No matter how charming they are. You sure know how to catch a girl's eye there, stud. I wouldn't be catchin' nobody's eye if I was you, especially Neera's. You just keep your head down, and you mind what Kron tells you. Since when do we take orders from the likes of him? Kron has swatted flies bigger than you, pops. I could hold that monster's brain in the palm of my-- No, Yar, she's right-- better to keep our heads down with this bunch... than get 'em bitten off by those things. Well, you just consider yourself lucky that's all that's following us. Hey, wake up. Enough with the beauty sleep. You're ravishing already. Hey! Hello! Anybody in there? Zini, what are you doing? I believe you left a wake-up call for the dawn of time. - Come on! Move it! - What's the hurry? Something's up. The herd's gathering without us. Let's check it out. Rise and shine! Kron says everybody goes. Come on, get up. On your feet. The charm never stops around here. - You say something? - Uh, no. No, sir. Unless you got a death wish, you and that little parasite better get moving! Sheesh, is that guy ugly, or what? Hey, hey, hey, there's your girlfriend. -What are you talking about? -You know what I'm talking about: Neera. Scaly skin, yellow eyes, big ankles. Yeah. I made a real impression on her. What you need is a little help from the love monkey. - The love monkey? - Oh, baby! That, children, is what's known as a jerkosaurus. And with that, the ice is broken. We've got a lot of first-timers here. Make sure they get it. We stop for nothing and no one. If this is your first crossing, listen up. There is no water till we reach the other side. And you'd better keep up, 'cause if a predator catches you, you're on your own. Move out! Oh, my goodness. Oh, my goodness. It looks like a very long walk. And hot. If you smell somethin' sizzlin', it could be me. - We're moving too slow. - I'll pick up the pace. Hey, old girl, you're wandering off a bit. That's all I need: a monkey on my back. On your feet, Eema. We can't let those things eat you. They're out there waiting. The lake! - We made it? - It's just over that-- that hill, baby. Oh, thank goodness. Come on, Eema. Water. Remember water? Well, it's time to refresh my memory. Ooh, I'm just gonna walk right into that lake... until the water's up to my eyeballs... and soak it all in. Maybe the rains collected somewhere else. What do you want us to do? Take a scout and check the entire perimeter. Enough! You have to be strong now! The nesting grounds are only a few days away! Keep moving! Kron, we've never gone this long without water. If we keep going like this, we'll lose half the herd. Then we save the half that deserves to live. What, they're moving already? Oh, we'll never keep up. There was water here. Always water here before. We always had water. Always. And-- And plenty of mud. Oh, Eema, please. The herd won't wait. We must carry on. You gotta get up! - There was water everywhere. - There is no water, dear. Baylene, don't move. Uh, what is it? What's wrong? - Do you hear that? - I sure do. Lift your foot, Baylene. Now press down. I always did like big girls! - Water. - Oh, my goodness! - Water! Come on! - They found water. That's it, Eema. Come drink. Kron, look. All we had to do was dig and-- Good. Now get out of the way. Wait! Wait! There's enough for everyone! Eema! That's it. Keep pushing and shoving. That's very helpful. Bruton, we've been walking in circles. There's no water here. Bruton, we've been walking in circles. There's no water here. - I think we should get back. - Shh. Keep it down. Let's get out of here. Now, you come out on three. Now, you come out on three. Come on. Come on out. No one's gonna hurt you. Hey, hey, what's going on? The little Aladars haven't had anything to drink. I think they're scared of me. Well, who wouldn't be? You are pretty scary. Come on over, guys. Take it easy. Don't worry. She's just a hair ball. And proud of it. Come on. He's gonna find you some water. Here. Now, you just take a foot and press. Whoa. Hey, hey, hey, come on, come on. Knock it off. Let's-- Let's work together here, huh? A little teamwork. Ready? One, two, three. Press! Good job, Suri. So, where are your parents, anyway? A lot of us are on our own now. - You like kids, I see. - Well, the skinny ones can be a little chewy. I'm Aladar, the jerkosaurus. Oh. Sorry about that. - Probably right. - Dad, wake up. Huh? - Why did you help that old one? - What else could we do? Leave her behind? Oh, you mean you actually-- Well, that happens all the time. - You don't survive if you're not-- - Strong enough. Well, yeah. Is that you talking, or your brother? Everything's so different. I-- I don't know what to think any more. Look, Neera, we watch out for each other... we all stand a chance of getting to your nesting grounds. - You sound so sure. - I'm not. But it's all I know. So, um-- Oh, water. I'll, uh, get you some water. - Can I try? - Sure.Just press. - Hmm. - Oops! - Sorry. - No, you-- you first. One down and-- Well, one down. Kron! Carnotaurs! What? They never come this far north. The fireball must've driven them out. You led them right to us! Maybe you can feed them with your hide! Move the herd out, double-time! - What's happening? - My brother's moving the herd. Kron! What's going on? Carnotaurs. If we don't keep moving, they'll catch up to us. But the others in the back, they'll never make it. - They'll slow down the predators. - You can't sacrifice them like this! Hold it! That could be you back there, or you! If you ever interfere again, I'll kill you. Stay away from him! Aladar, no! You just-- Just go. I'll be okay. Let's go! Let's go! Carnotaurs! - Carno-what? - Carnotaur. A mouth full of teeth with a bad attitude. Let's go. Come on, you guys, get on, get on! We're gonna get left behind. Go on. Let's go! Hurry up! We're losing them! Aladar, slow down! Oh, joy. Blisters. I've got blisters on my blisters. You don't wanna know where I got blisters. - What was that? - It came from up ahead. - What was that? - It came from up ahead. Okay, what's the worst thing it could be? A carnotaur. Okay, what's the second worst thing it could be? Two carnotaurs! Two carnotaurs! - Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! - That's it! I'm gone! Everybody! We don't know for sure. It could be the herd. Let's check it out. Everybody! We don't know for sure. It could be the herd. Let's check it out. Oh, it's Bruton. It appears we weren't the only ones left behind. - What happened? - Carnotaurs. - Oh, we should keep moving. - We can't just leave him here. We can if we move fast enough. Hey, uh, you don't look so good. Let me help you. Save your pity. I just need some rest. - Now get away from me. - Suit yourself. If you change your mind, we'll be in those caves. It's dark, but at least it's dry. I like dry. It's the dark part I'm having trouble with. Ouch! Sorry, Url. Sturdy little thing, ain't he? Ahem. We appear to have a visitor. You coming in, or what? What is it with you? At least I know enough to get in out of the rain. Now come on. On your feet. Uh, you can lie down with us. It's warmer. May I remind you that he's one of them? Well, looks like he's one of us now. Who booked this trip, anyway? Ah, you'll be at the nesting grounds soon enough. Well, when I get there, I'm gonna give Kron a piece of my mind. You tell him, Eema. If I could sleep that deep, I'd be in paradise. If you could sleep that deep, honey, you'd be dead. This plant grew on our island. It will make you feel better. Why is he doing this, pushing them on with false hope? It's hope that's gotten us this far. But why doesn't he let them accept their fate? - I've accepted mine. - And what is your fate? To die here. - It's the way things are. - Only if you give up, Bruton. It's your choice, not your fate. Well, the plant will help. Carnotaurs. - What do we do? - Wake the others. - What do we do? - Wake the others. Go, go! Hurry! Move it, Eema! Aladar! Aladar! Oh, no! I'll hold them off! You help the others! Bruton! Bruton! No! Bruton! You did what you could. It's okay, little ones. It's okay, little ones. We're going to make it. Okay, okay, let's do it again. Let's do it again. Um, I spy with my little eye-- - A rock. - You got it again! Ooh, you are good! Well, I'll tell you what I spy-- a dead end. - What do we do now? - I guess we just go back. - Hold on a moment. - Zini, what is it? - Do you smell that? - Yeah! - Get a load of that! - Good show! Everybody stand back! We're out of here! Run! Aladar, look out! No! Aladar, we'll go back. Back to what? It's gone. We're not meant to survive. Oh, yes, we were. We're here, aren't we? Oh, yes, we were. We're here, aren't we? And how dare you waste that good fortune by simply giving up? Well, shame on you. Shame on you, shame on you. Well, shame on you. Shame on you, shame on you. The worst of it is... you allowed an old fool like me to believe I was needed... you allowed an old fool like me to believe I was needed... that I still had a purpose. And do you know what? that I still had a purpose. And do you know what? You were right. And I'm going to go on believing it. And I, for one, am not willing to die here. Oh, dear. The nesting grounds. It's-- It's untouched. - Our new home. - And it comes with a pool! Cannonball! Ha. Amateur. Look out below! Not bad. But I don't get it. Where's the herd? Not to mention Neera. They'll get here soon enough. - Oh, no. - Eema? - I spoke too soon. - What is it? That is the way we used to get in here. They'll never make it over that. Aladar, wait, wait! Kron'll eat you alive. Let him try. I hope Kron's in a listening mood. Stay here. We'll find a way around it. In the morning, we'll climb it. We have to keep trying. Our survival, our future, is over these rocks. Now, let's go home! - You'll make it, won't you, boys? - No! Watch them. They're tough. If they can do it, so can you! Kron! Get the herd out of here! A carnotaur's coming! - Keep moving! - Stop! I've been to the valley. There's a safer way. - Go on, show 'em! - Kron, listen to him. - Look, we gotta go now! - Go where? Straight to the carnotaurs? If we hurry, we can get around them! You can't get over those rocks! There's a sheer drop on the other side. You're gonna kill the herd! I know a way to the valley, and everybody can make it! Now follow me! Kron! They're staying with me! All right, let's go. Neera! He's led that monster right to us! This way! No! Don't move! If we scatter, he'll pick us off. Stand together. No. No. Kron. Welcome home. Welcome home. Move over, everybody. Bringing in babies is what I do best. I'd say it's been a few years since you hatched an egg. You're right. So let me practise on your head. Look! Somebody wants to meet you. Oh, aren't you the sweetest little small fry I ever did see. Hey, little guy. He looks just like me. Meet your dad. He's not as crazy as he looks. Oh! Oh, happy day. - Well done, little one. - Come here, you little rascal. Let me get a good look at you. Yep, you're your father's son, all right. Hey, look what I found! New neighbours! Any of you ladies up for a game of, uh, monkey in the middle? Easy, now! Easy! Hey! Whoo! None of us really know what changes, big or small, lie ahead. One thing is certain-- our journey's not over. We can only hope that in some small way... our time here will be remembered. Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Transcripts